


Long Awaited Treasure

by OddmentsandTweaks



Series: A Treasured Collection [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Historical Fix-it, Life in the museum, Museum as a family, SO MUCH FLUFF, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddmentsandTweaks/pseuds/OddmentsandTweaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong with Sacagawea, she's distant and can't quite make her smile reach her eyes. Teddy is worried, Larry is panicked and Nicky & Ahk play hide and seek but find something they weren't expecting. There may or may not be Pizza involved...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something in the seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a little story that’s grown from me picking up on something said in NATM so I decided to expand the idea! This is set six weeks after the first film. Please have a look and let me know what you think! This was originally posted on FF.net under the same name.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, NATM and its wonderful characters are sadly nothing to do with me, I only get to borrow them!

Sundown. Teddy felt the warm glow of life flow through him once again. 

Marvellous. 

He was ready for a new evening in the company of the ever lovely Sacagawea. They had spent a lot of time together in the weeks following the attempted theft of the tablet and he had to admit, Larry Daley might be just the best night guard the museum had ever had.  
The exhibits, for the most needed much less corralling, of course once the Mayans and the hall of African mammals had been locked up everyone was content to explore, congregate and converse. The added bonus of having someone who understood that people, be they wax, plastic or even once human all needed some form of entertainment. The games and parties which would once have been unheard of were now a regular occurrence. He liked to join in on occasion but still felt it was his duty to keep an eye on everyone, just in case, although now, with a better run museum he had a lot more, focused, free time. 

With a smile of anticipation he straightened his hat and rode to see his lady. 

Sacagawea was just stepping out of her exhibit having suggested to Lewis and Clark they map the top floor of the museum. Anything to keep them occupied. 

“My dear you look as radiant as ever, would you care to ride?”  
She accepted his hand, “Always,” she smiled.  
Once they had returned from their tour of the museum having spent most of the evening together in the ocean world (Sacagawea never got tired of watching the sea life), they decided to check the main lobby for their friends, it had been a peaceful night for a change and if he were honest that always worried Teddy. 

The lobby was quiet, “All calm it seems.” He commented, looking about carefully.  
“Yes,” Sacagawea agreed, “it is nice to know the museum can accept peace along with chaos. I have never known it so harmonious,”  
“That is because we have a night guard who listens to us and gets people to work together.” Commented Teddy proudly, pleased Larry had risen to challenge when it was thrust upon him, the rallying speech before they intercepted the tablet had done wonders to bring the museum together as one. And the effects were still being felt. “Although I must say,” He turned to her, eyes full of sincerity, “I have never felt such peace as when I am with you. He took her hand courteously and kissed it gently.  
Sacagawea beamed at him and pulled him in for a proper kiss. “You have help heal my heart.”  
“For that I am very glad.”  
They embraced once more in the empty lobby. 

Ahk appeared from one of the hallways, walking with purpose, heading over to the security office only noticing them once he made it into the room. The two broke apart at the sight of the Pharaoh, a blush on all three faces. Ahk looking suddenly incredibly awkward at having intruded, as though he’d walked in on his parents, once again Teddy was reminded of just how young Ahkmenrah was.

“My apologies Teddy, Sacagawea, I did not mean to interrupt.”  
Teddy strode over the Pharaoh, “fear not my dear Pharaoh, we were just discussing the peace of the evening,”  
Ahk raised his eyebrow but refused to comment on what they were doing, instead answered with, “Peace? You were not near my corridor then!”  
“No, we were in the Ocean World exhibit, why, did we miss-”  
“Only Nicky trying to teach myself, the Huns and the civil war soldiers how to play a game called ‘volleyball’, The Pharaoh sighed though Teddy could see the amusement that lingered, “it ah, it got a little out of hand.”  
“I can imagine a competitive game with Attila getting out of hand.”  
“Quite.” Agreed Ahk, “but it was all settled in the end.”  
“That’s good to know, so where are you off to now?”  
“Well,” Ahk explained, “Nicky went to bed at the usual time and I promised Larry I’d ensure all was well with him as the night went on.” 

In other words, Ahk was on Nicky watch, the child had a tendency to sleep walk on occasion so most of the exhibits joined in to help with keeping an eye on the boy, Teddy himself had had to intercept the boy and steer the 10 year old out of Rexy’s path and back to bed once or twice. 

“Aha, well hopefully your sporting exertions have left him too tired to wander.”  
Ahk gave him an amused smile, “hopefully.” With that the Pharaoh headed off hoping he would not have to use his recently learned wrangling skills. 

“Well my dear it seems all is well,” Teddy turned back to Sacagawea, surprised she hadn’t joined in the conversation. She was stood at the desk, back straight, looking at something in her hand. Something was wrong.  
“My dear? He approached, “what’s the matter?” He didn’t insult her by asking whether she was alright when the evidence proved so clearly to the contrary.  
No response.  
“Sacagawea, my dear what’s-”  
“Nothing, I-I had not realised where we were in the season. It, it is hard to keep track inside as we are. I was just, just surprised.” Teddy may be made of wax but he knew a flimsy explanation when he heard one. And was that a sheen on her eyes? He moved in closer his arm outstretched consolingly.  
She shrugged him off, a calendar page falling to the floor, “I am fine Teddy, there is no need to worry, I just miss the season’s change. The night hides a lot.”  
“We could venture to the roof if tomorrow proves clear if you wish?” He offered, hoping to ease the problem, “I am sure we will be able to feel the outside world together. And perhaps watch the stars?”  
Sacagawea swallowed, clearly gathering herself, “Yes, that would, that would wonderful.” Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes much to Teddy’s consternation,  
“My dear, you know if anything ever troubles you, I am always honoured to hear it.”  
She smiled sadly at him, “I know that my bear, I do, but some things tire the heart and it does not do to feed them.”  
He knew he’d get no more from her. “In which case, we shall endeavour to starve them, tomorrow, weather willing we shall gaze upon the night if you so wish.”  
“We shall.”  
“In that case, may I escort you back to your hall? Tomorrow beckons!”  
She nodded wordlessly, accepting Teddy’s offered arm.  
A week passed and no matter what Teddy tried he could not seem to ease the unspoken ache.


	2. Opportunistic discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nicky and Ahk play soccer, Rexy gets too excited and another plan of entertainment is concocted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to everyone who's read this story so far! This chapter is a little bit on the short side but I promise the next chapter is just around the corner!

It was Saturday. Nicky was visiting tonight much to Ahk’s delight, he loved the boy’s enthusiasm for anything and everything and his willingness to share his world with the out-of-date pharaoh. They were currently working through Nick’s extensive music and book collection with a promise of something called ‘video games’ if Nick was lucky enough to be gifted with something called an X Box for his next birth celebration. In return Ahk told him all about Egypt as he had known it and did his best to help the boy with the academic tasks he was frequently set, enjoying the chance to put to use his own learning whilst discovering new developments.

And also, if he were honest with himself as he donned his royal over-robes and emblems of state, he simply enjoyed the child’s company. He’d never gotten to spend much time with other children when he was growing up, groomed as he was for the role of pharaoh his life was duty, study and training. Little room for actual fun.

Thankfully, here, he was one of them rather than a ruler. Of course, he did behave as one would expect a pharaoh but if he lapsed around a certain young Daley no one begrudged him.

He heard the now-familiar pounding of small feet. Ahk couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face, given the timing Nicky must have run out of the security office the second the tablet breathed life into everyone again. He couldn’t help being pleased that he was the first person Nicky sought. It was good to have a friend.

“Ahk!” The cheerful cry greeted the young pharaoh as the child barrelled into view, his body guards had given up trying to block him on the third night and had haughtily deemed him ‘not a threat.’ Ahk had the good grace not to point out that they couldn’t actually stop the boy, small and quick as he was.

“Nicky! How do you fare this night?”

The boy grinned at Pharaoh’s phrasing, he was trying to teach him more modern terms but he had to admit it came in handy sometimes-his English grade had jumped two places in the last few weeks. And got commended by his teacher for beginning a sentence with, “from whence it came.” Still, it was only fair to try and bring Ahk upto date. “I’m cool Ahk, played ice hockey today, my team won!”

“Congratulations!,” He hugged the boy in welcome as was the custom between them now, “This is the sport you endeavour at? The one with frozen river and sticks?”

“It’s called ice, dude and it’s a purpose pitch not a river, we’ll have you get you out some time to have a go.” Nicky didn’t miss the look of sheer delight on Ahk’s face. Okay, so he really did need to talk to his Dad about that.

“That would be a most welcome venture.” Breathed the pharaoh trying hard not to let on how much he wanted to go outside again.

“I’ll see what I can do,” the boy beamed, “but tonight how do you fancy soccer?”

Ahk’s face said it all.

Two hours later play was postponed due to Rexy biting the ball.

Nicky slumped, disappointed. “Aww, I was going to score too!”

“You did already score two,” pointed out Ahk, pleased he’d managed to stop several attempts by Edil (one of Attila’s huns) to score.

“But three makes it a hatrick!” The boy huffed.

“And this scoring makes a hat do tricks how?” Ahk was genuinely curious.

Nicky stared dumbstruck at the pharaoh for a moment before figuring out what he’d said. “No! No! It’s just a saying, a thing to mean three in a row in soccer.”

“Why?”

“Because,” Nicky thought for a moment. “Actually I have no idea. But it’s a good thing anyway.”

“Are there no other balls we may use?”

“No, I think Dad hid the tennis balls after Attila thought they were food.” Nicky kicked his heels on the bench at a loss of what to do, he had at least two more hours before his dad would try and round him up for bed. His mind trailed back to the stashed tennis balls. An idea slowly took form, “What about hide and seek?”

Fifteen minutes later Ahk was hurrying off down a quiet side corridor.

Columbus was ‘it’ and Ahk, Nicky, Attila, his huns and half the civil war guys were hurrying to find decent hiding spots.  

The Pharaoh was making shameless use of his knowledge of the museum, being locked up for as long as he had Ahk had taken extra care to explore EVERYWHERE making use of his new freedom, plus, whilst it wasn’t exactly his kingdom but he felt a responsibly to know every inch of it. Which was why he was very quietly padding into the auxiliary store room on the far side of the museum, it was large enough not to elicit unpleasant recollections whilst being obscure enough to give him a chance of lasting the thirty minutes they’d given the explorer to find them all.

This would do nicely.

The room was usually quite interesting, full of bits and pieces of displays being fixed or tidied up. Today did not disappoint, there was a full trolley, stuffed with oddments and assortments, at least that what it looked like, it was hard to tell under the white sheet covering the top of the stash. Ahk thought he should probably leave it alone in case he accidentally damaged anything.

His resolve lasted about twelve seconds.

Very carefully he peeled back the covering.

To say he was surprised at the sight that met him would be the biggest understatement of the century.

“Ah... Well,”

Huge indignant eyes met his.

To coin one of Nicky’s phrases;

“Oops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do they say about curiosity and cats (and cat lovers for that matter!)?! What has Ahk managed disturb? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please let me know what you think!


	3. Not all that glitters is gold...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ahk and Nicky panic, bond and deal with their discovery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much you lovely people for taking the time to read this story! Here it is! Finally revealed, what’s under that sheet?!

Nicky wasn’t even trying to hide, he was tailing Ahk, the pharaoh had a way better stash of hiding places than him and he’d worked out a way of sneaking past Dexter which was a miracle in itself.

He slipped through the door he knew Ahk had headed through just in time to hear the slightly terrified pharaoh say something that sounded remarkable like ‘oops’ before an ear piercing shriek made them both leap back shooting each other worried looks, Ahk wasn’t even going to ask why the boy was here, guessing (correctly as it happened) he was here to filch a hiding spot. As it was he was grateful of a friendly face. 

“Hey! Ahk! It’s a baby!” Indeed it was, a dark haired babe, half wrapped in the swaddling packing it must have arrived in and was most displeased about the situation it had found itself in.

“I can see that thank you; we did have babies in Egypt!”

“Why is it here?”

“I have no idea and I don’t think we can ask it either.” Answered Ahk.

“Very funny!, “ The baby ramped up its wailing, “You’ve got to do something to stop it crying!”

“Me?!” Ahk wheeled in indignation, “Why do I have to?”

“You’re older! You’ve got more experience than me!”

Ahk stood at his full height, huffing in indignation,“I was a crown prince then a Pharaoh, how many babies do you think I’ve been around?!”

“Well,” The boy flailed, “you’re bigger than me!”

“How does that qualify me?!” Ahk shot back, not willing to admit how much the idea of handling a baby terrified him.

“You have bigger hands and you’re stronger!” pointed out Nicky

“Babies aren’t that heavy!” countered Ahk

“How would you know?! Come on Ahk! It’s getting louder! YOU’RE the Pharaoh!”

“What did I just-” began Ahk, irritated.

“Fine!” Nicky pulled out his ace card, “You’re the more adult of us so it’s YOUR responsibility!” 

Ahk cursed under his breath in Egyptian seeing but disliking the logic of the argument, “Fine!” Ahk turned back to the squalling infant, “um”, he gently petted it’s head, “there, there, little one.” The baby screamed harder.

“Pick it up before it busts a lung AND our ears!” Nicky all but yelled to make himself heard.

“Do you want to take over?!”

“NO WAY!”

“Then stop harassing me!” He began to reach gingerly for the unhappy child. ‘If Kah could see me now!’ “Shh, little one, all is well, please stop crying,” He was about to reach it when Nicky pulled on his arm.

“What now?!” panic making Ahk snap in annoyance.

“You’ve got to take off your gold collar thingy,” Nicky’s eyes were wide with insistence, trying to be sensible through his own rising panic of the situation. Could babies cry themselves to pieces? Or was it if they screamed enough they could make their brains explode? He was sure he’d heard something that at school. “it’ll get in the way and you’ll get baby drool all over it!”

Ahk snorted, amused despite the situation, “By gold collar thingy do you mean part of the ceremonial garb of Pharaohship?”

“Yeah, that’s what I meant,” He grinned momentarily, not missing the chance to wind up Ahk, “gold collar thingy,” He stuck his tongue out at the pharaoh, who, regal and dignified before all else stuck his tongue out right back.

“Fine,” He conceded, “baby drool does, I imagine, take a while to clean and,” he turned back to the child, “it won’t be comfortable for you.” He quickly took off his crown, handing it to Nicky then removed his collar. Though he would never admit it Ahk always felt vulnerable without his regal apparel, fifty four years locked in a box can have that effect on someone, not wearing them meant he was about to go back inside. Something he didn’t like to feel until absolutely necessary. But right now, he could at least forsake some of his comfort. Putting his crown back on, he reached with nervous hands for the howling babe.

To say Ahkmenrah was inexperienced was an understatement. Of the year. He’d never held a baby before in his life.  He lifted the child, it was so soft and fragile! He was suddenly aware of the strength in his hands and his fear increased three-fold. Awkwardly he raised it to his chest, “Now what?” he turned to Nicky looking very lost.

“I don’t know!” The boy flapped, “Comfort it! Cuddle it! They like that! Do something before we have the whole museum going crazy!”

Ahk held the child closer, cuddling it to his bare bronze chest, he had no idea what he was doing and was very aware Nicky was now sat with his hands over his ears. He tried to remember being a child himself for any clues of what to do.

 In a rush the old song came to him, his mother’s voice, soft, warm and so very full of love. He hadn’t let himself think on it for years, the memory too painful, reminding him of what he’d lost but now, he swallowed hard he began, first to hum then sing, low and sure in his own, native tongue. Very carefully he stood, beginning to slowly pace, his hands, seemingly growing minds of their own and began to very gently pat the baby on the back as he swayed.

Nicky watched as Ahk rocked the baby, singing in a voice he’d never heard before. The infant had begun to quiet the second Ahk had properly cuddled it, then calmed into huffling chuffs the longer the song went on, huge dark eyes stared at the Pharaoh who was now smiling down at the child in his arms clearly having forgotten the rest of the world existed. Safe and secure the child’s eyes began to droop, exhausted from their demands for attention, they drifted off into a settled sleep aware of being held, listening to the soothing heartbeat beneath them and comforting voice that lilted above them.

Nicky slowly let out the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. The baby was asleep! Turns out Ahk had some serious big brother skills. Nice.

“Ahk!” He whispered, “Ahk! We should take it to Dad.” Ahk was lost in his own world, mind full of burning sun, sand and long-forgotten memories. Nicky sat back and just watched as the pharaoh continued to sing, brushing his cheek against the sleeping child’s head, swaying as the lyrics slipped from his lips. When the song finally ended Ahk looked down fondly at the slumbering babe, “there now, the world is not quite so terrible is it?” The beaming smile froze, startled as his own mother’s platitudes fell so easily from his lips.

“Ahk?” The pharaoh looked up, surprised, he’d completely forgotten Nicky was with him. Recovering he smiled at the boy raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Are you some sort of baby whisperer?” Nicky’s face was completely serious.

“A what?”

“You’re really good with babies! You said you didn’t know what to do!”

“I didn’t!” The pharaoh argued defensively or as defensively as could whilst whispering AND rocking a baby, “I don’t! But then my hands just seemed to take over, it felt right to hold them close.”

“Your mom sang you that didn’t she?”

Ahk eyes widened in surprise, “How did-”

“It sounded like a mom song.” Answered the boy simply.

Ahk softened, “I see some things are not so different through the ages.”

“Moms gotta sing right?” There was something in Nicky’s face that Ahk couldn’t quite read, sadness, longing or relief he was wasn’t sure and Nicky was certainly not forthcoming. He decided not to push.

“Indeed they do.”

“Speaking of parents, we should probably...”

“Yes, let’s get this little one to your father, maybe he’ll know why they were left down here or at least, he has the actual parenting experience.”

“I don’t know Ahk, you’re pretty good.”

Ahk’s smile faded a little, “It was not to be.” He gathered himself, refusing to dwell. “Anyway, shall we go before they wake?”

“Sure,” Nicky started for the door then stopped turning back to face Ahk, eyes sliding to the collar, “should I?” He looked suddenly nervous. Nicky teased Ahk about his Egyptian stuff all the time but he’d never actually touch anything without permission.

Ahk was moved by the respect the boy showed, “yes, if you would”

Small hands reached for the artefact reverence shifting to flat-out astonishment, “Dude! This thing weighs a TON!”

Ahk bit back a smiled, “Well it _is_ gold and has precious stones in it,”

“Yeah but-”

“Are you mocking the craftsmanship of my people?”

“No! It’s just really heavy! How do you wear this all the time?!”

“With practice,” Ahk smiled, “my father said it was a heavy burden to be a ruler, surrounded by finery yes but a trial all the same. This was to be a reminder”

“Huh,” The boy paused, considering, “that actually makes sense.”

“Imagine that!” Ahk deadpanned.

“You know what I mean.”

“I do,” Ahk paused, thinking, “and you can see for yourself”

“What?”

“You can wear it if you wish, for our journey to solve our little mystery.”

“You, you’d let me?”

Ahk was rather pleased at his awed expression, “I trust you.” He said simply, letting his words have impact before adding with a teasing grin, “also, I doubt you’d be able to carry it all the way to the front desk from here.”

Nicky’s beaming grin dissolved into an affronted scowl, “Hey!”

“I was not the one complaining.”

Nicky stuck his tongue out in a challenging rebuttal. Ahk returned the gesture. They both grinned at each other.

“Fine.” Very carefully the boy lifted it onto his small shoulders, it settled on him with an “oomph!”

“Very regal.” Ahk teased.  

“Shut up!” Nicky looked down at the collar then met Ahk’s eyes, “it’s beautiful” he breathed, full of reverence.

“The finest.”  

They both shared a pleased smile.

“Okay, so let’s get going Pharaoh baby-whisperer before it sets off again.”

“I quite agree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we have it! To any of you who guessed that it was a baby under the sheet you were spot on! Now to see what Larry makes of it all! As always please let me know what you think, comments and kudos make me unspeakably happy!


	4. A welcome reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sacagawea flips metaphorical tables, Ahk and Nicky are scared, Larry panics and Teddy is the voice of reason...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been reading this story so far, hopefully this chapter won't disappoint!
> 
> A quick note, in all stories within this little universe whenever a character speaks in italics it means they are speaking their own native language. This is because I am a horribly lazy writer and it's easier than looking up the real languages and mangling them horrifically through Google Translate.

They made an interesting sight as they moved down the corridor, Nicky glowing with pride (and more than a little exertion) alongside Ahk, a sleepy baby cradled protectively against the pharaoh’s chest. He couldn’t help the smile that blossomed across his face, proud that he had managed to provide at least enough comfort and security to sooth the child. The dark-haired infant snuffled against him, one tiny hand trying to grip the warm skin.

Several of the exhibits noticed the odd spectacle, some looking puzzled. “New exhibit” explained Nicky.

Naturally EVERYONE was curious, even the Vikings, it was a very long time since any of them had seen a baby (for some, not ever) “Please everyone! We are trying to reach the Guardian of Brooklyn, he may know what we may do with our new addition,” They kept coming, pressing in closer and closer causing Ahk to drop his more formal language, adding with slight desperation, “please don’t crowd us, I’ve only just got them off to sleep!” The other exhibits chuckled at that, letting them go once Ahk promised he’d bring the baby back for a proper cooing session once they knew more about it.   

They finally made it to the entrance lobby, Larry was at the main desk talking to Teddy and Sacagawea, none of them had noticed the new arrivals. A familiar whizzing noise filled the air, Jed and Octavius taking full advantage of the remote controlled car. They were getting closer but that meant-

“NICKY! Get out of the way!” Ordered Ahk as the resounding footsteps of Rexy thundered round the corner. They leapt back behind the wall as a very excited T-rex skeleton stomped past. Normally, Ahk would not have worried all that much, Nicky had respectable survival instincts but now Ahk felt acutely aware that he was technically responsible for two lives, one being tiny and decidedly defenceless. He held the child tightly, ducking the ever-wagging tail of Rexy, staying crouched till it was all clear.

He risked a look down at the little one. Dark eyes were open, full of startled indignation at being woken which quickly widened to fear in the unfamiliar surroundings. Its little face screwed up, “Oh please,” Ahk whispered urgently, “shh little one! All is well! It’s just a dinosaur. Please go back to sleep!” He began rubbing the baby’s back desperately trying to sooth the child. “Please don’t-”

The child let out an ear splitting wail.

“-cry.” He sighed in resignation.

“Well you tried,” Nicky laid a consoling hand on Ahk’s arm,

“So much for a peaceful introduct-”

“JEAN-BAPTISTE!”

“What was that?” They headed back into the main lobby to see the source of the cry, Ahk trying to sooth the screaming baby as best as he could, rubbing its back as he looked up for someone to help.

Instead he got a frenzied Sacagawea to the face.

She had the baby in her arms, yelling in Shoshone at him before Ahk could blink. Nicky actually pressed into the pharaoh’s side, attempting to hide in the folds of his shoulder cape. Turns out Sacagawea was not a woman to annoy.

Teddy and Larry had run over the second Sac’ had started yelling at Ahk, he had no idea what the pharaoh had done but Sacagawea looked like she was about to hit him. Currently both Ahk and Nicky were looking shell-shocked whilst Sac’ had expanded from simply yelling to crying and laughing in her native language as well. All at the same time. And she had a baby in her arms.

WHAT?! Larry’s brain reeled, it turned out What?! Didn’t even begin to cover it. So Larry did the only thing he could think of as an appropriate response. He rounded on the stunned boys who caused this emotional explosion.

“What did you two DO?!”

“Dad we can totally explain,” And for once Nicky honestly could.

“Where did you get a baby?!” Larry was staring between both groups like he was watching a tennis match.

“Well,” Nicky began,” we found it, well actually, Ahk found it,”

“And it was just lying around” Larry stared at his child in disbelief.

“Well yeah,” Nicky sounded far to matter of fact for comfort, the ‘well duh’ edge hadn’t helped.

Larry’s eye twitched.

Ahk jumped in before the night guard burst a blood vessel, “exactly,” He explained in his calmest British, “so we thought the most responsible thing we could do would be to bring it to you as you are actually a parent Guardian of Brooklyn.”

Larry pointed an angry finger, “Don’t you guardian me! Where did it come from, we don’t have any babies here!” His mind reeling over all the possibilities, an abandoned baby? Lost baby? Or worse, stolen baby!

It was Nicky’s turn to get angry, “We didn’t steal it if that’s what you’re thinking!”

“I think, maybe, Lawrence, we could ask Sacagawea what is going on as she clearly recognises the child.” Teddy as usual was the voice of calm reason.

Larry ran an exasperated hand through his hair, “Fine.”

“My dear,” Teddy asked gently, “please, can you tell us what is happening?” Sac’ was still crying, tears pouring down her face as she cuddled the baby as though she’d never let it go again, peppering it’s tiny face with kisses.

 _“This,”_ she began in a thick voice,

“Could you tell us in English please my love? I’m afraid I’m not as well versed yet to understand you at the moment.”

 Sac nodded, swallowing down some of her tears, “This, “She began again in English this time, “is my son,  Jean-Baptiste. I never, I never thought, dared to dream I would have him in my arms again. He was never included in my exhibit. I’ve wanted him so desperately but never,” She wheeled on Ahk who actually flinched, “You brought him back to me!” She reached for him, pulling him into a fierce one-armed hug that nearly crushed the air out of him before kissing him soundly on the cheek. “Thank you!” Nicky got the same treatment, both looking as though they weren’t sure to be pleased or terrified. Sacagawea lost herself in her reunion with her child, the rest of the group stepping away quietly to give her some space.

Larry raked a nervous hand through his hair once again, looking over the delighted Shoshone woman and her now laughing baby and back to the pharaoh and his own son, “Er, sorry, guys, may have overacted there.”

Nicky frowned but Ahk forgave peaceably, “Do not worry, an infant was not something we expected to find during our game, our reaction was rather similar was it not?”

“Yeah,” Nicky agreed, following Ahk’s lead, “neither of us knew what to do, only to try stop it, um, him, crying and get him to you.”

“Well you’ve done excellently both of you,” congratulated Teddy.    

“Well, more Ahk than me,” admitted Nicky, “he’s a total baby-whisperer.”

“Is that so?” Ahk opened his mouth to protest, but Larry carried on, “is this why you’re wearing his collar?”

“Well, as Nicky pointed out, gold is a rather unforgiving surface to find comfort upon.”

“And so you gave it up just like that?” Larry smiled, knowing what it meant to the pharaoh.

“It was the right thing to do.” Stated Ahk determinedly.

“Oh absolutely. Seriously, well done guys,” Larry beamed as he looked over the mother and child once more, “I think you’ve made Sac’s century.”

“Undoubtedly. I have never seen her so happy.” Teddy was deeply pleased, Sacagawea looked happy beyond anything he had ever seen. She looked as though she were shining with joy.

“I’m glad we could help, though if I’m honest,” Ahk paused, staring over with awe, “I wasn’t aware Sacagawea was a parent. She never mentioned it.”

“No,” Teddy paused, talking more to himself than the others, “I fear it was a grief too much to bear to bring herself to share it with others.”

“But why now, why the baby? I mean, he’s her baby so why was he down in storage? Does that mean...?”

All four of them paled.

“No,” Ahk voiced their collective concern, he wouldn’t wish that kind of abandonment on anyone let alone a baby, “it can’t possibly, we’d have heard!”

“Lawrence,” Teddy looked as though he were turning back to wax prematurely, “if you would be so kind could check if there have been any new arrivals recently.”

Larry didn’t need to be asked twice, “I will be right back.” He dove for the desk, skimming through all the records piled neatly in the day tray. Flicking through supplies, requests and deliveries. “Got it!” The others clustered round, eyes frantically searching.

“Oh thank god.” Breathed Larry, he read out the date on the details, “one plastic model of Jean-Baptiste Charbonnau, child of Sacagawea for immediate display.”

The date was today.

This was the baby’s first night.

They all let out a collective sigh of relief.

“But why wasn’t he put on display when he arrived?” Asked Nicky, “Why wait?”

Larry frowned, “good question.” Flicking through again then spotting the attached note. Missing child carrier, await replacement before display. “Date due...” Larry swallowed, “the replacement is scheduled for next week.”

Ahk felt like his knees had turned into the Nile at the very idea. “By Ra’s grace.”

Teddy clapped a steadying hand on his shoulder. “Good job you’re a natural explorer, well done my dear Pharaoh.”

Ahk managed a relieved smile, none of them would have been able to forgive themselves had it taken them a week.  Nicky grinned seeing the best in the situation, “We did it! Ahk and Nick to the rescue!” He beamed up at Ahk raising his fist which Ahk, after several weeks with Nicky, duly bumped, grinning back.

“So dad,” Nicky turned his impressive puppy-dog expression to Larry, “since we are the baby-rescuers can we get pizza?” Larry had to bite back a laugh when Ahk tried to remain regal and utterly failed to hide his hopeful look. The two of them were ridiculous. He made a show of considering things then sighed dramatically. “Well, just this once...”

Nicky whooped, the panic and frustration of the last few minutes forgotten he high-fived Ahk who was beaming at the prospect of food, he liked to try new things whenever he could.

“Splendid, we shall have a feast to celebrate!” Declared Teddy. It was a general rule that whilst they didn’t need to the exhibits could eat, the magic of the tablet removing all traces of any consumption (or general injuries) during the day.   

“Cool! Can we get pepperoni?” Nicky was practically bouncing with excitement (no mean feat with Ahk’s collar still firmly in place)

“Are you going to tell me exactly what we are to dine on tonight or is it to be a surprise?” asked Ahk with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh dude, sorry! I forgot, Pizza’s awesome! It’s this flat bread stuff with cheese and tomato and all sorts of toppings, there’s Pepperoni, fish and corn and pineapple and ham and mushrooms and...”

Ahk laughed, easily lifting the excited boy onto the desk as he continued to babble in enthusiasm. Larry nodded thankfully at the pharaoh keeping his child occupied whilst he went to order the food in peace. Teddy smiled at their youthful exuberance, really anything involving food would keep the pair of them excited for hours. 

He moved round the desk to watch Sacagawea sway with her son, whispering all the love she’d bottled up for fifty four years. She sensed his presence and turned to Teddy, moving in to show him properly.

Dark eyes met the presidents blue ones, the baby giggled at him reaching for his moustache. Teddy beamed.

“He’s a fine fellow, my dear, a beautiful boy.”

Sacagawea leaned into Teddy, her smile gradient, “I am complete.” She kissed him tenderly on the cheek, “he is returned to me on the same night he was first gifted to me.”

Teddy’s eyebrows raised, “you mean to say?” Her upset over the seasons suddenly made sense.

“Yes, today was, is, the day he first came into the world.” Fresh tears slid down her smiling face, “And now he is returned to me. I am whole once more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Sacagawea has her baby back! I thought it was sad that despite Rebecca’s excited ‘ultimate working mother’ comment in the first film Sac’ is never shown with her child despite the fact that he would have been there on the journey so I decided to fix it! I did a little bit of research to get his real name and here we have a reunion! One more chapter to go featuring the promised pizza! Thank you everyone so much for reading! Please let me know what you think and I’ll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	5. Pizza and perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacagawea has her long awaited treasure back, pizza is consumed and a good night is had by one and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are the final chapter, with pizza, happiness and the museum slowly coming together as a family. Hurrah!

The evening drew on, pizza was delivered and consumed with gusto. Copying Nicky, Ahk picked up a slice, sinking his teeth into the end. A wash of flavours over took him, tangy sauce, creamy cheese and the slight, spicy salt of the flat meat discs Nicky called pepperoni. He could get used to this! He tried one of each of the pizza’s Larry had ordered and discovered he was particularly impressed with pepperoni and pineapple. Teddy and Sac settled for a slice or two of mushrooms and ham. Both Jed and Octavius joined the group once they’d finished leading Rexy for the night. They sat companionably sharing a half slice, both of them exclaiming its virtues and trying to compare it to food they’d known in their own lives, Octavius was particularly pleased to discover olives were still available managing an entire half of one in his delight. Though the main attraction was across the table, both of the miniatures had stared in wonder at the baby in Sacagawea’s arms.

Jed was particularly taken, “I didn’t know you’re a momma Sac.”

“It was too much of a pain to bear before.”

“He looks jus’ like you”

“Indeed,” agreed Octavius, “a noble resemblance my lady.”

They’d been lifted carefully by Teddy to take a closer look at Jean Baptiste, his dark eyes bright with excitement, trying to grab for the cowboy and his roman friend.

Sac laughed, gently catching the baby’s hands, “no my little one, they’re not for playing with like that.”

“You’ve got a mighty fine boy there,”

“Yes I do.” She agreed proudly.

The evening wound down peacefully for a change, Larry continued his rounds whilst Teddy sat with Sacagawea tucked into his side, Jean Baptiste cuddled safely in her arms, fast asleep whilst both adults talked quietly.

Jed and Octavius had already headed back to their hall, keen to make sure all was well with their people after disappearing to explore earlier in the night.. Nicky and Ahk had finished off the pizza with the appetites of youth. Ahk had helped the child remove the collar the second he’d seen the pizza, pointing out pizza grease would be worse than baby drool. No one mentioned that he left it off for the rest of the evening.

They were still talking, Nicky explaining all about something called comic books when he let out a huge yawn. That was all the warning Ahk got before the child pitched into his side, completely spark out. Only his intense court and combat training saved the pharaoh from jumping out of his skin. He turned to the adults in the room looking rather worried.

“Relax my dear pharaoh, he’s just tired out. Children do that.”

Relieved, Ahk sighed, amused resignation on his face as he gazed back down at the boy, shifting him a little to lie flat, head on Ahk’s lap as the pharaoh shifted his cloak to blanket the boy. He probably should be put out at being  reduced to a pillow for a ten-year-old boy, Kah would scoff that it was beneath a fourth king of a fourth king, however Ahk couldn’t bring himself to care, he was too busy being secretly pleased he’d managed to provide enough comfort to allow two innocents to sleep.

Both Teddy and Sacagawea nodded at him, smiling at the pharaoh’s ease with the boy, privately they were both pleased at the brotherly relationship that had blossomed between the pair. It would be good for both of them.

Jean Baptiste snuffled a little in his sleep, Sacagawea placed a kiss on his forehead as the child snuggled closer. Teddy squeezed her shoulder tenderly. “I am so pleased for you my dear. Tomorrow night I shall create a carry wrap for you if you would wish it.”

She turned to look at him. She could make one herself easily but she was touched at his offer. “I would like that very much, we need to make it a strong one if he is to ride.”

Teddy’s eyes widened a moment, stunned at the comment. He had been secretly worried she would not want to accompany him any longer now she had Jean Baptiste to consider. Sacagawea cemented her words with a kiss. He returned it with all the love he possessed.

Larry entered, taking in the quiet scene, his son was curled up fast asleep on the young pharaoh, head on Ahk’s lap, one arm round his waist locked tight, the pharaoh was carding a gentle hand through the sleeping child’s hair. He hadn’t noticed Larry’s approach, looking entirely content at the situation. Turning, Sacagawea and Teddy were wrapped up around the baby, looking for all the world like an everyday happy family, completely besotted by their child.

He hated this bit, “Erm, I’m really sorry guys but it’s fifteen minutes to sunrise, time to move.” All of them startled.

“My, my, where does the time go? Shall I escort my dear?”

She smiled her lovely smile, “thank you.”

They rose as one, slowly making their way to Sac’s exhibit.

Larry turned to see Ahk trying and failing to rouse the boy currently attached to him.

“Come on Nicky, Ahk needs to go back to his exhibit now.”

The boy grumbled, tightening his grip on the pharaoh. Ahk laughed at the response, he tickled the boy’s side which earned him a growl.

“Here, let me show you a trick,” Larry reached down and gently chucked under Nicky’s jaw.

“Hey!” The child bolted up so fast Ahk nearly lost his nose.

“How did you-”

“It’s a dad thing,” Larry smiled.

“No fair!” Nicky huffed

“Well, Ahk will be decidedly less pillow-like soon so go on the pair of you.”

Ahk got to his feet, stretching at being kept in the same position for a few hours, “shall we fellow baby rescuer?” He extended an inviting hand. Nicky grinned and took it eagerly

“I’ll be over to you guys soon.”

They both nodded and headed out.

It had become a sort-of ritual, Ahk had only been freed six weeks ago and was still getting used to his freedom and more importantly, getting used to the idea that when he got back into his sarcophagus he would be getting out of it again. They’d taught him a basic coping mechanism of counting as soon as he climbed in, giving himself a chance to calm down before the dawn. It was an unspoken thing that someone (usually Larry) was with him as the sun rose. Ahk always closed the lid himself though, stating quietly that he could have at least a little control over his fate. Nicky had done ‘dawn duty’ a few times, usually if the boy had had trouble sleeping himself. They usually chatted before Ahk closed the lid and they were both learning Morse code as a fun challenge to communicate through the stone whilst they awaited the sun.

Larry sighed. He was really not looking forward to this next bit.

Making his way to Sac’s exhibit he waited for her and Teddy to say their goodnights.

Lewis and Clark had already returned and were delighted to see the babe, they too had missed the child, his happy gurgles and exclamations had lightened their trip no end. Sacagawea smiled fondly at the pair of them, promising they could be properly reacquainted that night as both men had held and played with the child during their journey to the point they had become honorary uncles. Clark looked especially pleased at this prospect, he didn’t like to let on how much he too had missed the child, he was not the boy’s father and could lay no claim but he was awfully fond of Jean-Baptiste.

Once Lewis and Clark were back in position Larry took a deep steadying breath, really hating himself for what he was about to say, “I am really, really sorry Sac, but I have to take Jean Baptiste back.”

“What?!”

All four figures turned to him appalled.

“Lawrence you can’t be serious!” Teddy was utterly flabbergasted.

“No one will take him from me again!” Sac growled, eyes flashing dangerously

“Whoa, whoa! I don’t mean forever but, Jean-Baptiste isn’t due to be put on display for another week. McPhee will fire me for sure when I can’t explain why you have a baby in your arms. The baby carrier is coming next week and I promise I will be here with him the second you wake up tonight.”

She clung all the harder to her child, tears in her eyes. She swallowed sharply, understanding the logic of the situation even if she despised it. Levelling a fierce stare at Larry she ground out, “you will swear to me on your honour as Guardian of Brooklyn that the first thing I see upon waking will be my child. If you fail, know I will come for you.”

Note to self, Sacagawea was NOT a woman to cross. Ever.

Larry stood a bit taller, meeting her stare, “I swear it. I know what he means to you, I’d be the same if it was Nicky.”

She nodded stiffly, then gazed down upon her sleeping baby, “I will see you very soon my little sun, be brave.” She kissed him softly on the forehead. With swimming eyes she straightened, fixing Larry with a frightening glare. “Until tonight.”

With trembling hands she passed Jean-Baptiste to Larry and stepped back into her exhibit.

“Goodnight my dear,” Teddy kissed her hand tenderly, “Lawrence will not fail you.”

She managed a small smile then gestured them to go. “The dawn is coming.”

“Then I take my leave.” Teddy bowed to both of them; sparing Larry a hard look, then sped off for his own stand, just mounting in time. Larry felt the change in his arms, the child becoming plastic like his mother, perfectly still, perfectly at peace. Still, he carried the baby with the utmost care back to his security office, making a makeshift bed for the baby in a hidden corner of his office, he laid the model of the child down, hoping (even though he knew it technically didn’t matter at the moment) that it was comfortable enough. 

Vowing to make it to work early tonight he checked the child one last time, made sure he wasn’t obviously on show then left to give the museum the once over, picking up Nicky from Ahk’s room (they refused to say tomb) on the way.

“Good night?”

“Yeah”

“Ahk get off okay?”

“Yeah, he was telling me, before the sun rose, about this one time he went dune sliding when he was my age.”

“Nice, you know, you two did really well last night, you could of left the baby there and come got me or just left it there and hope someone else would come.”

“No!” The indigence on Nicky’s face was actually a little scary, “I-we wouldn’t do that! We found him, it was our responsibly to look after him!”

“Yes, it was, and you didn’t duck it, that’s my guy!”

Nick grinned, “well Ahk did the hard bit of getting him to sleep I just sort of gave encouragement.”

“But you didn’t leave Ahk to deal with the situation on his own. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks Dad, you know, Ahk was really good, I think he would have made a good dad.”

“I think you’re right, but,” It was too much of a heavy topic for 6am on a Sunday morning, he dodged it a little, “he makes a pretty good big brother too.”

Nicky smiled knowingly in response.

“You ready for bed?”

“Yeah, time to go home. Bye Ahk!” He waved to the silent sarcophagus.

The Daley men slowly made their way out of the museum heading for a well-earned rest.

***

That night Larry, true to his word, was ready in position in the hall of American History.

The moment the sun went down Sacagawea’s face met his then looked down to his arms.

Her smile said it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little story. I may have fallen a little bit in love with Jean-Baptiste and having the rest of the museum interacting with him so I will be posting up more work in this universe soon! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are gratefully received!

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it, a beginning! Any comments or thoughts are always massively appreciated! :)


End file.
